BEGINNING ANEW
by PunkJyo
Summary: DIFFERNT AFTR STORY..kind of


BEGINNING ANEW

She forgot everything. Five years of our lives. All those bittersweet memories. Everything...

Hotaru stared at her friend. She was like always smiling with all her innocence. Smiling and trying to make friends with everyone. But she dint know she was their friend and that everyone already knew her. She dint know that Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Mochu, Koko and Inchou were trying hard.

Hotaru knew they wouldn t stay away. No matter what those bakas belonged together. It was her that couldn t get in. Ruka could if he tried but he would not she knew. He had long decided to stay by someone else's side and so he stayed away. But she knew he wanted to go to her.

Hotaru would have shot him with her BAKA 3000 but she knew she couldn t make him do anything. For all his gentle nature and kind heart, he was stubborn and had a will made of everything hard and strong.

But still.. What about.. Hotaru turned slightly, stared stoically at Natsume Hyuuga.. She cud see that his eyes stared transfixed at her best friend.. There was nothing on his face but she knew better. The fire was blazing in his eyes; he was fighting an inner battle. .a battle that must have started since the day Narumi sensei announced of Mikan's return.

It had been six months, long excruciating days since that fateful day, Mikan's fight with her own mother. She had gone through hell and lost herself along with her mom.

After all, it s not everyday that a daughter has to choose between killing her mom or saving her friends. Her mom had smiled when she had died, had even thanked everyone for taking care of Mikan but the trauma of killing her own mother her pain, that had been unbearable to Mikan and as a last gift of kindness Mikan's mother took away her memories.

It was a relief, Hotaru mused, but... all our lives were now on a hold. Without Mikan our lives have been stuck to where it had been. We know the truth but we can t tell her. And, that kept all of us from being her true friend.

"Settle down, everyone, chirped Narumi sensei then turning his brightest goofiest smile continued," Mikan chan, since you are a new student we have to pick a partner for you".

Mikan smiled back as brilliantly as ever, dazzling everyone in the class. "Hai, sensei".

Natsume's crimson gaze widened. She was beautiful almost as if she was a nymph in disguise. Natsume couldn t take his eyes off of her. It had been six months since the last time he had seen her. Six months that had seemed like an eternity. And, now that she was here..

Everyone looked back; Natsume had stood up from his seat. Staring directly at Mikan, he started walking towards her.

Mikan looked up at the raven haired guy walking towards her. There was something in his stare that made her transfixed. She couldn t move. Her breath seemed to be stuck in her throat. This guy was a total stranger and yet there was something... what was it.

Oi! Narumi, baka.

Mikan was shocked. A student talking to a sensei in that rude manner.

Hai, my precious , sang Narumi sensei.

Bye . And without a second glance, Natsume walked out. Narumi gave a dramatic crying pose and called out Natsumeeee kun, don t leave me here?

Mikan looked at Narumi sensei and then to the back of the guy who was leaving the classroom. Looking at the leaving figure something happened.

Hnn..

Natsume stood still. But without changing expressions he looked back sideways and saw her hand tugging at his shirt.

Everyone stared..

Ano.. ,started Mikan nervously.

Hn

What s with the smirky attitude, you rude arrogant moron? Who talks to their sensei like that? Apologise to Sensei. Right Now , huffed Mikan in a loud noisy voice.

She was breathing heavily because she said all that without stopping.

Then she stopped n stared. She covered her mouth, and then as if transfixed again, reached out to touch Natsume s face with her fingers.

Natsume held his breath. His soul was overjoyed because his light had returned to his side and just now..

Just now it seemed as if.. As if..

Mikan s fingers tentatively touched Natsume s face. She then opened her mouth and said something. But no sound came out..

Mikan took a step closer to Natsume, she opened her mouth again. A small voice escaped from her lips.. And as if it was too much of an effort, her whole body went limp and she collapsed.

Natsume stared dumbfounded and shocked. His quick reflex allowed him to hold Mikan before she could fall but his face held a bewildered expression. As if in a trance, Natsume scooped up Mikan s limp body and left the classroom.

Natsume felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Because in that small instant..Mikan said.. N-A-T-S-U-M-E..

And that was enough. Everything would be alright because it was new term at Alice Academy .  
With everyone A NEW BEGINNING.. And always at her side.

END.


End file.
